falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Arizona Spillway
The Arizona Spillway is part of the Hoover Dam on the east bank of the Colorado River. Background This facility forms an integral part of the Hoover Dam, providing the means to control the flow of water from Lake Mead into the Colorado River. Sometime after the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the Battle of Arizona Spillway took place here, with the Legion pushing the NCR off of the east banks.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition, pp. 372-376 3.33 Hoover Dam: "All of the Main Quest in Act III centers around this location, as do the Main Quests involving the visit of President Aaron Kimball. A stronghold of extreme strategic importance for centuries, this location has seen recent turmoil between major Faction too. A few years before current events, Caesar's Legion rolled in, led by ex-Mormon missionary Joshua Graham, Caesar's Legate. Not considering NCR's army to be a serious threat, Graham exercised somewhat lax control over the Legion. During the Battle of Hoover Dam, NCR Rangers and Sharpshooters from First Recon employed risky tactics against the Legion with the help of the enlisted Troopers, and despite horrific loss of life, Caesar's forces were pushed back, but not routed." "The NCR has been holding the dam continuously since, and have fortified positions along the dam and up and down the west side of the Colorado River. Recently, the Legion pushed the NCR off of the east side of the river at the Battle of Willow Beach (which destroyed an NCR military camp) and the Battle of Arizona Spillway. Day to day military operations at the dam are under the command of Colonel Moore. While troopers are active here, there are also a large number of civilian contractors who are trying to keep the dam running. They are of a secondary concern to Moore, who is preparing from for an impending attack by Caesar and a visit by President Kimball." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Notes * At one point during development, the player character would have been able to visit this part of Hoover Dam. However, it was cut at some point. The map, called "HooverDamIntArizonaSpillway" in the GECK was deleted. Arizona Spillway was possibly an early to midway cut as one of the companions, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, had dialogue options intended for the location. Only the exterior of the massive spillway remains in the game. Regardless of its status, the spillway is specifically indicated in the official strategy guide. * The actual spillway tunnel is the big pipe/ditch area which has a bridge over it by the endgame. Under the bridge is a large grate, as well as a small hatch, either of which may have lead to the deleted map. Appearances Arizona Spillway is mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition and appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Arizona Spillway is based on the real world location of the Arizona Spillway, located on the eastern side of the Hoover Dam in the state of Arizona. References Category:Hoover Dam Category:New California Republic Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut locations es:Aliviadero de Arizona fr:Arizona Spillway pl:Przelew Arizony pt:Arizona Spillway ru:Аризонский водослив